


The Riddler's Revenge

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barely Legal, Denial of Feelings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Arousal, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Loss of Trust, Missions Gone Wrong, Older Man/Younger Woman, Partners to Lovers, Physical Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexual Abuse, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Younger Protective Brother Figure, first time orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: The Riddler plots to get retribution against The Batman by hurting one of his team members, now that he's seized Batgirl his plans are to degrade her, break her, and render her ineffective as a crimefighter.Only Batman can get past her fear and trauma to help her feel whole again.Is he strong enough to pull her back, or are her days as Batgirl numbered?





	1. Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler has confined Batgirl, he plans to torture her physically and sexually, and break her spirit, rendering her ineffective as a crime fighter. 
> 
> Riddler has a strange fascination for the young woman and plans some unholy union between them.

* * *

**Batgirl is captured!**

 

It was a dark, moonless night in Gotham's lower dockside area.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl had been trying to cancel The Riddler's latest mess, Riddler was taking over all of Gotham's Internet and technology.

Eighteen-year-old Batgirl had been working for a few years together with The Batman and his youthful sidekick Robin.

Batgirl had finally found the controlling interface and was typing in the codes to wrest the systems back to Gotham's control and was almost completed with her task.

 

The Riddler's goons silently stole upon her as she typed, she was soon encircled and hastily restrained, her mouth covered and gagged so she couldn't call out for help.

They tied her up tightly, she couldn't find a way to move or escape.

Riddler wanted to ruin Batman for all the times that he'd been blocked, so he decided to injure Batman through one of his young partners.

And here was feisty little Batgirl all alone.

It was almost too good to be true.

He knocked her out with chloroform and had her unconscious body carried back to his secret hideout.

 

* * *

  **The Riddler's Lair**

 

He had Batgirl secured to a table by her wrists and ankles.

He had stripped off her uniform and her bra, leaving her in only her cowl and panties.

He didn't care who the girl actually was, he just needed to spoil and abuse her.

But he found that his body had an intense response to hers, perhaps that could operate in his favor.

He knew if he could fuck with her mind, that would work sufficiently for his own purposes.

 

Riddler threw ice water on her.

She awoke and sputtered, cold wet and disorientated.

The freezing water had shocked her, and it took a few minutes to understand her situation; She was a captive, cold, naked, and defenseless, firmly bound to the four corners of a hard metal table.

She was sure in her mind that The Riddler meant to defile and then slaughter her.

He was more beast than man, and slaughter was as familiar to him as breathing.

 

For the first time as Batgirl, she felt utterly terrified.

She worked and struggled again to get loose, but it was of no use. She couldn't free a single finger from her bindings.

Every tool and weapon she carried was gone along with her clothes, gloves, and boots.

_"Damn it!" she whispered in frustration._

 

She always knew that this could happen one day, but no training could prepare her for the horror that she now experienced.

She had no means of communication with the team, no means to free herself, and no belief that Riddler would ever let her free while she still survived.

 

It wasn't a fear of rape, it was the feeling of being debased and feeling incompetent that plagued her.

She hated being groped, had never had to deal with that before. It wasn't part of the agenda.

She couldn't escape, she only prayed that The Riddler wouldn't butcher her when he'd finished.

 

Maybe Batman and Robin would locate her. Of course, they'd search for her, but would they get there in time?

Her fear wasn't just for herself, but that she'd simply be found too late.

Batman would have to face her father, his longtime friend, and confess that it was his only daughter that was slain.

 

'Oh, God, no!'she thought and wanted to cry when she envisioned that scenario. She conceived her father crying over her dead body.

She kept her eyes closed, and tried to keep herself still.

She needed to compose her thoughts. Think, Barbara. Think!

Maybe she can survive, if she didn't inflame The Riddler, he was already crazy enough.

 

The Riddler saw her give up as she stopped her struggling.

It was now time to abuse her, to punish her, and destroy her mind. To really fuck up one of Batman's team. Yeah!

He would finally have his vengeance on The Batman!

Batgirl was simply the instrument he used to achieve it.

The Riddler knew the way that people thought, and how best to intimidate them, he was a master of manipulation.  He approached her, she was now within his easy grasp.

 

  " **Don't you come near me!** ", she warned.

 

He had an evil gleam raging in his eyes.

As she lay there he began on her bare breasts, such pretty and sensitive organs, groping and pinching her tender skin tortuously, and bruising her because he needed, yes, he wanted to annihilate her, to break her spirit, and thus to defeat Batman.

She whimpered in pain as he cruelly abused her. 

 **"Please, just stop!"** she sobbed.

 

 He snaked his hands up her naked legs, painfully, deliberately, and torturously.

 

  **"Don't. You. Touch. Me!"** She demanded.

 

 He watched her retreat as he got closer and closer to her sex.

He wondered if they shared her as if she was their plaything.

She was making too much fuss about that.

Maybe she was still virginal?

That aroused his curiosity.

He could be her original fuck. Mmm!

 

  **"No, stop! STOP!"**   she screamed, though it was of no use. There was nobody who cared within earshot. She was flinching, wishing it was all just a horrible nightmare and she would awake, unhurt and crying.

 

 He advanced as he smirked sickly, and her whimpering soon turned to huge sobs, wet tears were flowing down her face from beneath her mask.

 

 "Ah! Good!" The Riddler replied at her cries of anguish. She was beginning to shatter as he had planned, and she would soon crumble and break.

 

He started grinding her sex between her legs, wanted to drive her to arousal as further humiliation and disgrace.

He continued stroking her slowly as he watched her reaction. 

 

  **"Nooo! Please don't. Uhhhh!"**  She cried out and found herself moaning out loud at his touch.

 

 Then he bent and sniffed her crotch.

 

  **"No, get away the hell away from me!"** She yelled.

 

 **"Ha! You smell good, little bat, are you nice and horny? Do you want me to fuck your cunt?"** He laughed as she uselessly fought her ropes again.

He smelled her arousal. It was so sweet and musky.

She was so very young.

Maybe she was still a little virgin.

He didn't bother to care. 

It was all about giving torture to Batman. 

 

"You need to suffer for Batman's sins, little Batgirl! Hahahaha!" he laughed at her embarrassment, her discomfort, and discomfort.

 

He kept on touching her, invading her body, then he was pinching her tender nipples painfully once again. 

The pain made her scream out loud.

Tears rolled down her face.

He moved on to slapping her face hard, punching her, and kicking her.

He needed her to feel the hurt, the more the better. 

She mutely cried.

 

He kept beating her, slapping her face over and over. Punching her everywhere, she was bruised and bleeding. Blood poured from her nose and mouth.

She would be utterly fucked up before he was finished!

He continued rubbing her crotch and suddenly sliced off her panties with a sharp blade removing what little scraps of her dignity remained.

 

She gasped. 

 

 **"What? No! Don't!"** she pleaded.

She thought for sure this was when she would be raped, and then he would stab her.

 Riddler discerned that she didn't seem to enjoy this, hahaha!

 

"It will all be over soon, little Bat. It won't hurt me a bit!"

That was just too bad.

She whimpered louder.

She continued begged him to stop, she was crying.

 

  **"Please don't do this to me... Please, please, stop!"** she was weeping by now.

 

She was getting soaked despite her own efforts to detach herself from the abuse. 

 

It wasn't her fault!

 

Riddler's ill mind wondered, what if he licked her? Maybe she was as sweet and tasty as she smelled?

 

He idly said aloud, "What do you taste like, little Bat? Do the other bats eat you? Should I try you and see if you've got a yummy batty flavor?"

 

    **"NO!!!"** She screamed. **"Get away from me, you sicko, you-you pervert!"**

 

 His eyes grew darker thinking of Batman's destruction.

 

He became insanely aroused at the thought and took out his turgid cock.

 

* * *

 

There was the sound of a crash from the other room, he had to hurry now if he was to succeed!

Batman would presently find her. And him. And he wasn't done, no, not yet.

 

 **"Teeeheheheheeee!"** he tittered insanely.

 That got The Riddler more aroused and he began jerking off while standing above her, planning to jizz all over the girl.

 

 ** _"Get away from me! Noooo!!! Help me, somebody, please!"_** She screamed as loud as she could, praying that Batman and Robin would hear her.

 

 The door burst open, Batman and Robin had discovered Batgirl and the Riddler, who still giggled wildly as he jerked off over Batgirl, trying hard to finish.

 

Batman and Robin halted and froze for a moment upon seeing Batgirl, bound naked to a table with The Riddler furiously masturbating above her.

 

Batman hurled a bola at The Riddler and succeeded in wrapping it around his legs and knocking him down.

Robin didn't know where to look, he was trying hard to avoid seeing Batgirl's exposed body, but he managed to unfasten Batgirl while averting his gaze.

Batman nodded to Robin that he had done admirably, despite his shock.

 

Batgirl was covered in large purple bruises and welts everywhere, and blood was still trickling down her face.

Batman covered Batgirl with his cape and pointed out to Robin where her clothes lay. 

He carefully removed her from the table after he'd asked her, "Batgirl, is anything broken?"

Batgirl just shook her head no.

She mumbled quietly that she was badly pummeled and abused, but nothing _appeared_ to be broken.

Her face was drenched with tears and blood from being stricken and hit, her lips were swollen, her nose was bleeding, and she had at least one black eye.

 

* * *

 

Barbara felt so many complex emotions, confusion, humiliation, hysteria, injury.

She felt like a failure.

She blamed herself completely for what happened, 'always check your circumference' was his constant advice. She couldn't think straight. She felt cold, so very cold.

 

Batman turned around and punched The Riddler out much harder than was necessary, spraying blood and knocking out several of his teeth.

He was angry at Riddler, but he was much angrier at himself for allowing this to happen to Barbara. She was just a young girl!

Then he spoke gently to her, trying to say something, anything, that would be comforting to his youthful partner.

She was shivering and wet and unusually withdrawn.

 

He asked her "Are you able to get dressed by yourself?"

She nodded yes, but kept nodding like a marionette, as though she was driving herself to answer, to try to act normally.

 

Batman and Robin brutally hauled Riddler out of the room, giving her a few minutes in which to dress alone.

She stepped out of the room looking drained and moving mechanically. 

She stood there frozen, shivering and pale, absent-mindedly dragging Batman's long black cape on the ground behind her.

 

Batman wrapped her back up in his cape to keep her warm, and carried her out like a child, as Robin summoned the police to the scene.

 

* * *

  **Confessions**

 

He drove them to the Batcave, and laid Barbara gently on the exam table, checking carefully for any injuries she might not have noticed.

She had no broken bones, thankfully. She'd sustained a lump on the head where she'd been hit, lots of purple and blue bruising, some swelling and a black eye.

But it really disturbed him that she was violated like that. He didn't know everything that happened in that room but presumed the worst. 

 

He speculated that this was The Riddler's ploy all along.

He covered Barbara with several warm blankets, and Alfred brought her a pot of tea with honey, her favorite.

Bruce asked if she needed to speak to someone, anyone?

He didn't know if she was raped, or what other abuses she'd suffered at the hands of The Riddler and his goons.

She probably wouldn't confide in him if she was embarrassed or humiliated. But he reminded her that none of this was her fault.

 

All he could figure out was that she was badly abused, both physically and emotionally.

 He was at a loss at what to do. 

He would call Leslie. She would probably understand what to do, what to say.

 

He called the medical clinic and he described what he supposed had happened, the physical trauma, the possibility of rape.

Speaking with Leslie helped, he could begin to deal with this and help Barbara to heal.

Leslie advised him to ensure that Barbara felt fully in control, not to force any conversation and to allow her plenty of space.

 

His guilt was stifling him. He should have protected her better. He felt terrible. She was so young and vulnerable.

 

He would ask Barbara if she was ready to speak about her ordeal later, but he wouldn't force a conversation if she didn't want to talk.

It had to be her choice. She had to feel in control of her life, as Dr. Thompkins had advised.

 

There was some serious outward physical injury, but this could have been much worse. The bruises and cuts would eventually heal. The ordeal she suffered might take much longer.

He let her rest for a while, let her body begin the healing process.

He applied some drawing salves to her worst bruises to help them heal faster and gave her some painkillers.

 

* * *

  **A few hours later**

 

Barbara awoke with a start in one of Bruce's guest bedrooms.

She screamed in terror, for a moment she thought that she saw The Riddler still standing over her, his engorged cock in his hand.

  

She could never be beside a man without remembering this day.

She wasn't raped, Batman had gotten there before that actually happened, but somehow this was worse, she felt violated from being touched and groped.

How could she ever trust anyone ever again? How could she ever date a guy without suspecting the worst, or even just go out and socialize in the future?

Would she become one of those women afraid of intimacy and fearful of being touched for the rest of her life?

 

 **"Oh, God, what about Dad?"**  

She realized that she couldn't go home in this condition, he would know something was wrong immediately. She looked frightful.

She summoned Bruce over to talk. Who else could possibly understand what she was feeling and thinking?

 

"Bruce! What do I do? I can't go home like this. Dad still doesn't know about this... this life. I can't tell him, it would kill him. _Help me please, Bruce!"_

Tears streamed down her face. She was feeling lost and didn't know what to do.

Dick had come running when she yelled, he was very worried about her.

"What do you need me to do, Barbara? I'll do whatever I can to help."

He spoke softly with her, trying to soothe her.

 "Bruce, Dick, I can't just go home tonight, not like this. Dad will know something's very wrong with me. And I can't just stay out all night either, that's even worse!" she couldn't think of anything.

"I have an idea. Dick attends your school with you. I could call your father, as Dick's legal guardian, and explain that you came over to hang out, and fell asleep in the living room. Do you have your street clothes with you? I'll go and get them," he was trying hard to find something plausible.

"Yes, I had my backpack with me, it might be still in the Batmobile, I don't remember... I just can't think clearly now," she continued crying.

She sounded so broken!

"Do you need a hug, or, um, what should I do?"

Bruce had no idea if that would help or hurt. He just wanted to make it all better for her. He never had a little sister, how do you comfort young girls anyway?

 

" _Yes, please,_ " she said in a tiny voice, so unlike herself.

 

 Bruce put his arms around her shoulders very gently, and she cried into his chest. 

Big shuddering sobs that made him want to cry with her.

 "Do you want to talk about what happened tonight? Only if you're ready, that is," he asked.

 "O-okay, but just between us, please?" she asked him.

 

Dick understood that they needed some privacy.

"I'm going to my room to wash up. I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Babs. If you wanna talk to me, you can wake me up, okay?" Dick said.

"I'll let you guys talk alone. You'll be better soon, Babs!"

Dick had no idea how to make her smile again. 

She always smiled, and Riddler took that from her. Dick hated to see her upset and hurting. 

She was like the sister that he never had.

 

* * *

**Finding a solution**

 

Bruce called her father, and Jim said to just let her sleep. He'd pick her up in the morning for school. 

She never seemed to get enough sleep lately, so it was for the best, Jim told Bruce.

 

After Bruce hung up the phone, they sat down to talk.

"Okay, I'm here to listen to you, you can say anything that you want, and it will stay just between us," Bruce said.

He was trying his best.

 She told him everything that she remembered.

Getting defeated, being tied up.

Having cold water tossed on her and her clothes were nearly gone. Then the knife cutting away her underwear, that really dangerous large knife!

She wasn't raped, she told him, but she got smacked and hit a lot.

Riddler touched her and hurt her where he had no right to touch.

She was feeling angry, humiliated, and embarrassed.

And she had been afraid that he would rape and then kill her.

 

She cried.

She cursed.

She was feeling hurt and also confused.

 

 She then spoke of her worst humiliation. It wasn't easy for her to say, but it needed to get out.

 She told him that somehow she felt things, feelings that she shouldn't have ever felt while she was being tortured.

And Riddler did things... cruel things... dirty nasty things... and said things that she wasn't sure she fully understood; and she got aroused somehow, even though he was hurting her.

Did that mean that something was wrong with her? Was she crazy?

 

He assured her that there wasn't anything wrong, it was just how the brain sometimes reacts to trauma.  

She talked for a long time and then blew her nose, still snuggling against Bruce.

He felt so warm and strong and safe.

 

 She asked how she could ever feel normal again.

She said that needed a man to show her that love didn't have to hurt.

But the guys she knew were all immature kids, she explained.

 

Then she got an idea. 

Maybe it was wrong. 

Maybe she still wasn't thinking correctly.

 

 

"Bruce what if you could, I mean if we could...?" she began.

 

 She unsure how to say it, or even if she should say it.

He was the only man that she trusted with her life, next to her own father.

But some things you can't ever request from your own father!

 

 But how could she ask him? It would be... very unusual. Even though lately she felt closer to Bruce than anyone else lately. He was her friend, her mentor, her trainer.

 She said that she wanted a man to move her but the correct way. She couldn't live feeling like intimacy was some shameful ordeal to be endured.

 

 "What are you trying to say, Barbara? I'm not sure what it is you need," he said to her gently.

 "I need someone that I trust completely to, to make me feel whole again, to make me feel, um, the way it should happen," she started.

She didn't know all the words that would explain what she wanted from him.

 

Or even if it was wrong to ask, though she now considered him a close friend and confidante.

 "I want you to, to help me feel... Oh God, it's hard to say. I need to feel like a real woman, without feeling used and hurt, not intercourse, but... how can I say it? " she said, still unable to find the right words for what she wanted to ask him.

 

It suddenly dawned on him what she might be trying to say.

He was shocked.

He was over ten years older than her.

And she was probably still untouched. A virgin. He shouldn't ever start anything like that with her! She was so much younger than he was.

 "I'm not having sex with you if that's what you're asking. There are too many reasons why we shouldn't. I-I just can't do that, don't ask me to!" he sputtered.

 "I don't mean everything exactly. I know I haven't been around, and I don't have any experience at all with this. I mean like, just touching?" she cringed at her own words.

"I'm not sure how to say this. I mean, I've never before... I need someone to make me feel... God, how do I say it without making it sounding like it's just porn?

I want to feel it all in the right way, I want the earth to move for me," she finally said, looking at him.   

"The Riddler, what he did, he ruined it all for me. He took away what should have been something human and normal and wonderful and he ruined it.

Destroyed a part of me that he should never have taken from me... and I want that back! I want..."

 

She took a deep breath, this was really hard to tell, _"I want you to make me come!"_

 

 Bruce's mouth opened like a fish. How? What?  "Oh my God, I can't do that, Barbara! You're a teenager!"

 

"But not coitus Bruce, just you know, touching. All on the outside," she blushed but was still determined to make him understand.

 

"I don't trust anyone else with this, Bruce. I don't have anyone else that I can talk to that would understand what I've been through!"

 

"But I... it's wrong, Barbara! It feels like I'm taking advantage of you. What if you...? Damn, now I'm all tongue-tied. You know, you could, ah, um, use a vibrator?" he was blushing fiercely now.

How could he even consider that with her?

She had a very hard time talking about it, and he wasn't exactly sure what she was asking of him. Did she want him to masturbate her? Finger her? Rub her through her clothes? Under her clothes?

 In other circumstances, with anyone else, he'd have no qualms, but this was little Barbara Gordon!

He felt protective of her, as though she was a little sister to him. It felt like she was asking him to commit incest, it was just all wrong!

 

"Well, The Riddler, he was talking about, well, _he said he wanted to taste me_.  Was he talking about my skin or, or my sex?

For some reason, it sounded totally gross hearing it from him, but not from someone I might care about. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it got me hot and bothered thinking about it as he said it. And then, um, I-I creamed my pants. It's so embarrassing and I just don't know really anything about it.

I've never even had a boyfriend.

I've always kept too busy for a real social life. 

Is there something wrong with me for thinking about sex?

To want someone to do that to me?"

 

 'Lord, she thought she was twisted up because she was thinking about oral sex? Is that all?' he thought to himself.

 

He tried to make it sound very clinical and dry.

"No, Barbara. That's not abnormal, it's a normal part of a healthy relationship between people that love each other. Is that what you're trying to ask me?"

 "Um... yes," she said very quietly. "I know it sounds strange. But it also sounds like something better than what already happened to me.

Something more normal, and not torture and abuse, something good to replace all of the bad stuff." She looked up at him hopefully.

 

 "But... why did you ask me?" he asked.

 

 "Because I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" She looked up at him.

 

"Well no, I'd never want to hurt you, but...!  I'm thirty and you're still under eighteen Barbara! It's technically rape!" he was still trying to talk her out of it, even as the thought of it was, well, it was becoming pretty arousing.

"Just think about what you want for a few days, all right Barbara? You'll change your mind."

 

 "But I'm not a kid anymore, Bruce. I turned eighteen last week. And I know what I want... and I want it from you. Today. I want you now!" She thought that maybe she needed to be more direct. She reached down to grab his cock and started stroking him as the Riddler had done to himself.

 

 "What the... _Barbara, please don't do that...! Barbara stop!_ " He protested. His eyes were huge but he was already growing hard.

His mind was against it, but his cock had its own agenda. He really didn't want her to stop touching him, it felt wonderful.

She seemed to know how to touch him, but he finally pulled her hand away.

 **"Don't, please don't do that!"** he said, practically shouting, shocked at his reaction to her.

He was frightened of his own feelings for her.

 

 " _Did I do it wrong?"_ she asked sincerely, she looked genuinely hurt.

 

" **NO!** , N-no, that's not what I meant! But you shouldn't touch me like that! You, um, you did it right, but we, uh, we shouldn't be doing that!" he stammered.

But she did get him aroused and hard. And fast. He was afraid because deep inside he wanted her badly. All of that conversation had gotten him more stimulated than he expected, he planned to remain cool and unaffected.

It wasn't working out that way.

"Bruce, you reacted to my touch, you want this, and I _need_ this. Nobody has to ever know. And it's just once," she was breaking his will down fast, bit by bit.

"You're much older than me. But you're not my father either. I'm old enough, even though I'm not as experienced as you. I need someone who already knows what to do, not some kid fumbling around with me in the dark, poking at me and trying to figure it out."

 

  _"But, Barbara..._  we shouldn't," he began.

 He was going to tell her no... He really was, before she had touched him.

He was aroused. He wanted her. She was old enough to make that choice, and with all that talk about sex, she was making him crazy. So excited!

 

He did something he didn't think about first, he pulled her close and kissed her, long and slow and deep.

She opened her mouth to his probing tongue and kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

She rubbed her body up against him.

He felt her nipples rubbing against him, hard and sharp.

Oh, God! He was so weak!

He grabbed her ass, kneading it, she moaned softly. She wanted more.

He roamed his hands over her body, teasing her breasts, her nipples, her skin. Not roughly, but passionately. Her body was all woman, with full curves and very responsive.

She made the most wonderful sounds as he touched her, those soft moans.

She touched him, and she grabbed his cock again but this time she was in his pants, and she was stroking him just right.

She probed deeper and was soon playing with his balls.

Now it was Bruce that was moaning as she touched him.

"God, Barbara!"

He couldn't stop her now any more than he could stop himself from breathing.

He wanted her, needed her so much.

He lifted her shirt and began licking her tender breasts, and sucking her nipples deep into his mouth as he twirled his tongue around them.

She moaned deeply, arching her back. "Oh, Bruce!"

 

 _"Oh, God, please forgive me..."_   he whispered above her hair, as he began to remove her shirt.

 


	2. Batgirl needs love too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barbara realize their repressed feelings.

* * *

 He should never have kissed her.

Never should have held her as she shared her traumatic experience.

Never should have allowed himself to totally fall for her.

Never should have seen her naked, trembling and crying, as The Riddler tortured her.

Never let her talk him into becoming her lover.

 

Barbara had shared her story of abuse and torture by The Riddler.

How he hurt her, humiliated her. And how she somehow became aroused at the notion of "being tasted".

She was still very much shaken by her abduction, sexual humiliation, and abuse he'd heaped on her young heart and mind.

But something filtered through, a comment that pulled at her.

She'd cried as Bruce held her, and confessed that she was completely inexperienced in love, but still intrigued by the thought of those two little words.

Was it normal? And more to the point, could Bruce show her this one thing that both frightened her by the Riddler, and also pulled her to an intense need to have a positive experience to blot out her treatment by her abuser?

Bruce was against any sexual contact with her, believing she was still underage.

That was no longer true, she had recently turned 18, and was no longer a minor.

That's how they now found each other with a mess of hands and lips and fingers all tangled up in one another as they learned each other's bodies, kissing and touching each other until control was no longer possible.

She asked for 'no penetration' but could she stick to that now that they were getting lost in each other?

They were still kissing and touching, but clothes were coming off now as their exploration continued.

She was intrigued by oral sex, thinking it dirty and forbidden. Perhaps that's why... it was the one thing that she wanted. From him!

She'd never dated, never fooled around. It was all new and exciting.

She begged Bruce, she trusted him completely, wanted him so suddenly and strongly.

 

Perhaps this was just a door to her untested sexual being. She wanted, craved this new experience. And only with him.

When he refused, not wanting to start heading in a dangerous direction, she physically insisted, stroked and seduced him and teased him into arousal.

He didn't fight very hard after a while, realizing that he was drawn to her, he wanted her too.

And so they began kissing and touching each other, and clothes fell to the floor along with any remaining inhibitions.

 

* * *

 

He softly nibbled on her pert breasts, teasing her nipples and was soon undressing her slowly without protest.

Soon he trailed his lips, hands, and fingers everywhere, as they both learned and savored each other's bodies.

He was soon removing her bottoms, kissing a sweet hot trail down her belly. She moaned and writhed beneath his lips on her bare skin.

He continued his slow kisses and occasional licks of her sweet skin.

He was soon at her pubis and inhaled her nectar which was now dripping down her thighs.

He gently nudged her legs apart.

 

He looked deeply into her eyes as if to ask if she was still sure that she wanted this.

She nodded yes, she wanted it still, the aroused state was darkening her eyes, her skin was flushed.

She lifted her hips to hurry him along, still wanted and welcomed his touch.

Soon she felt his warm breath on her deep auburn curls and opened further for his mouth to touch her most private and secret parts.

She shivered with the anticipated touch she craved.

 

He teased her tight auburn curls, making her moan deeply. He blew warm breath across her and gave one fast flick of his tongue as she nearly lost it.

"Ooohhhh!" She moaned.

Then he kissed her delicate inside thighs, higher and higher, as she moaned louder, frustrated at waiting.

"I promise I won't hurt you, if you ask me to stop, I will, all right?"

She nodded, understanding.

He continued his gentle teasing, near but not quite on target. She was panting with need and want.

"I'll make sure you enjoy this. Be patient, Barbara."

 

But it was so very hard to wait!

She felt his breath slowly nearing her moist center, shivering with extreme anticipation of... of...

Something new.

She soon felt his tongue at her labia, working its way closer to her tiny nub of nerves. Her womanhood was swollen with need awaiting release.

She shook involuntarily, as his touch came closer. 

"Ah! Ah! AHhh!" She cried out.

He licked her deep and slow, and she nearly exploded right then.

 

She felt tensing and throbbing in new and delightful places, felt more slick wetness dripping from her cunt.

He changed his touch from firm to feather-light to find which she enjoyed the most.

He tried longer strokes and found they excited her more, he held her luscious ass cheeks steady as he lightly dragged his tongue across her most sensitive spots.

She moaned long and low and tried to pull him in even closer.

He looked up at her, his lips wet with her essence, and licked them off slowly while staring into her eyes.

 

Her eyes widened as she watched, her mouth dropped open and she was breathing hard, gasping like a caged animal.

She then grabbed his face for a kiss, tasting herself in his mouth. She felt like she was at the top of a long waterslide, and there was no turning back now.

"Bruce..." She whispered. No, not Bruce. It felt more like, "Batman... Don't stop yet, please, I need more!"

 

His eyes grew dark, a flame flickered behind them, as he looked her over very slowly, placing random kisses and licks in sensitive spots, getting her closer and closer to a huge release.

"Batgirl... " He whispered back. "I'm going to make you come... Come for me, little one!"

As he flicked his tongue rapidly up and down. Her cries rose in pitch nearly even with his tender steady tongue lashing. She was writhing uncontrollably as though possessed.

"I'm... I'M... Aaaahhhh!!! Oh!!"

"Good girl, that's it. Yes! Keep coming..."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her euphoric face confirmed that she had finally experienced an actual climax.

Barbara felt weightless, floating as her core throbbed with her release.

 

She sighed at her relief, flushed and covered in a light film of perspiration.

"Oh, my...God!" she exclaimed.

"Bruce will do." He smiled. She laughed.

She pinched his arm. Then pulled him closer and kissed him long and deep.

 


	3. Whatever the lady wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara just had her world rocked for the very first time.  
> Will that be it?

 

This was a slower longer kiss, less needy, more sensuous.

Barbara wanted very much to please him too, she felt it was unfair if she left him wanting.

She'd never tried, but that's never stopped her before. If nothing else, she always enjoyed a challenge.

 

She positioned herself down between his knees and licked her lips.

She had the most amazing task before her, getting Batman off!

 

He lifted a brow wondering if she was going to... Oh lord! She was!

She sucked his swollen head into her mouth and was twirling her tongue around it like an ice cream cone.

Holy fuck! That felt amazing.

She was going to try to do for him what he'd done... and it felt so good.

"Barbara...!" he exclaimed, as her mouth drove him insane. For a woman who had no experience, she was, as usual, a fast learner!

He allowed her to go at her own pace, even as instinct wanted to pull her closer. That might be too much, he didn't want to choke her by pushing just yet. But he could encourage.

"Oh, just like that, it feels great!" He said.

And it did. She'd had good instincts and a great touch.

 

She was thrilled to have his cock in her mouth, how many girls could say that they'd sucked Batman!

Well, she didn't have to think about that right now. She concentrated on the task at hand.

 

She stroked his length, capturing the tip in her mouth once more, making him groan. 

She licked and sucked, trying different speeds to test his reactions, as he'd done, learning him. 

His eyes rolled skyward as she pleasured him. He didn't want to just take without giving, that wasn't his way. He nudged her to turn facing the other way.

She wasn't sure why, until they fell into the position he sought.

 

Now it made sense, oh my!

He started pleasuring her again, pulled her closer so he could make her climax again.

He now knew how she'd react, teasing and pulling her into another explosion.

It didn't take him long, he went straight to flicking her clit as her cries of pleasure escalated. He used his fingers to tease her as his tongue worked her clit hard and fast.

She cried out as she felt the eruption, her body shivering as her release exploded like a sun inside her.

She collapsed slowly as he flipped her over.

"Ready for round three?"

She was still panting hard as she came back down from the peak.

"How many rounds are normal?!"

"For me, or everyone else?" He answered with a smile. "I've got the stamina to go for a long time, 10 at least.

Her jaw dropped. He wasn't kidding!

"So, what's normal, then?" She had to ask.

"Once, maybe twice. Rarely more than that," he said.

"Damn. Do you train for it?!" her eyes grew large.

"Stamina helps, and yes, I train for _everything_."

 

I'll bet you do, she thought.

 


	4. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality returns, and so does school.

 

* * *

After three rounds with Bruce, Barbara was exhausted.

And grateful.

Bruce was a wonderful lover, and her experience with him was an eye-opener. _Technically_ she was still a virgin, but wow! She needed a few hours of sleep before her dad took her to school.

And a soapy warm shower. Sex was messy! She imagined if she asked Bruce to join her, he might, but she'd never sleep. Well, sleep was overrated.

 

The shower was soothing, but some of her bruises had bloomed, leaving her looking terrible.

She was thankful she wore long sleeves, but her face!

She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time after Riddler had... hurt her.

Oh no! She sported a black eye and her cheek had lots of bruising, she looked lousy. She had some makeup in her bag, but she needed concealer. Lots of it. She bet Bruce used a lot of concealer himself. He was always taking punches for her and Robin.

She set her cell phone to wake her, and climbed into bed, avoiding the damp spots. Were those from her or from him?

Mmm!

She smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Her alarm woke her in the morning.

She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair and got dressed.

She was still sore in a few spots but felt so much better.

Alfred had breakfast, coffee, and ibuprofen waiting for her.

"Thanks, Alfred! This is just what I need."

"You're most welcome, Miss Gordon. Coffee and painkillers are the usual at breakfast."

Then, Alfred brought out a small birthday cake. Bruce had mentioned something, most likely, she thought.

 

They sang a fast rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and she made a wish.

"Oh, geez, I need some concealer for my face!"

Bruce looked and ran for his makeup case. Disguises and make-up came in very handy. He mixed up a small jar of a perfect shade for her skin tone and gave her an applicator sponge to use.

"Take it along in case some of it wears off." He offered.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

She used the mirror, and noticed how well it covered, but looked flawlessly natural.

"Perfect!"

Her bruises and her black eye were completely hidden, even close up, whew! 

 

After a slice of cake and another cup of coffee, she was ready and took a deep breath.

"Babs, tell your Dad you helped me with math, I usually need help anyway." Dick offered.

"That's a good idea, I will." She answered.

 

When Jim Gordon arrived, Alfred invited him in for a cup of coffee.

"What's this?! A birthday cake? Barbara, I'm so sorry, did I forget again? What are you now, sixteen or seventeen?"

She giggled. "Dad, I'm eighteen! I can vote now!"

"My God, when did that happen? Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm pretty sure. Unless I'm really nineteen!"

"Don't you toy with me, young lady. You'll give me a heart attack."

Bruce smiled. "They grow up fast don't they, Jim? Dick is almost fifteen."

"Your boy has certainly grown. He'll be taller than my Barbara soon." Jim agreed.

 

"All right, come on kids I'll drive you both. Bruce looks like he can use some sleep. Rough night?" He winked.

Bruce tried hard not to blush. "Oh, about as rough as usual, I suppose."

"You lucky dog, you!" Jim teased him.

 

_He had no idea._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little bit of cleanup in this story, I'd missed a few words and punctuation. Oopsie!  
> Thanks for reading, give a kudos if you enjoyed the story, it's like that tip cup in Starbucks!


End file.
